Attack
by Batman DannyP fanwriter
Summary: What would Loki do to get his favorite servant back? What measures would he take? How far will he go? Rated M for language and torture...I know it's a crappy summary, but I don't want to give too much away, and please, if you have a better title suggestion, please let me know in a comment
1. Chapter 1 Confrontation

**Please feel free to suggest a better title, I really have no good working ideas, but I really wanted to put this up.**

**Attack**

**Chapter 1 Confrontation**

Clint ran. He was finally free of Loki, free of his control and he was never going back. He had faced Loki in New York with the rest of the Avengers, and they had won, Clint thought that was the end of that. It had been two months since he had heard anything from Loki or any of the other Avengers besides Nat.

Natasha Romanoff, a devoted spy who had been on Shield's radar in a bad way and had been ordered to be killed, but now she was one of the best damn spies they had on the team. She fought the hardest he had seen any agent fight before and she was a kick ass partner, but she was gone on a mission right now and he was left alone in his apartment in New York. He had been told by Fury that he needed to take more time off until they could be sure Loki was fully out of him and Clint hated it, he hated doing nothing. But Nat had always come by and checked on him, always made sure things were going straight with him, and he was glad. She and him had started a secret romance, but neither would say that to the other, that was why it was such a secret.

Clint had been pacing his room, trying to think of something to do when he saw him, Loki. Loki came close to Clint and was trying to tell him what to do, trying to tell him that he still owned Clint. Clint did not like that at all, he was no one's servant, no one's "go fetch" boy and he would certainly not be working for Loki again, in fact he told Loki that much when he showed up in his apartment. Clint frowned, but Loki was playing unfair, he shot a burst of magic at Clint and knocked Clint to his feet, and that was what began their game of cat and mouse.

So now Clint was running, running for his life. He didn't want to work for Loki again, he didn't want to lose all free will, but Loki didn't seem to want to give him a choice. Clint ran until he found himself in Central Park, in a little alcove of trees, and that was where he stopped. There in front of him stood his team, his friends. He sighed with relief, glad to see some friendly faces again. With the Avengers there, they had a chance of defeating Loki and sending him back to Asgard. Clint looked around and cursed, he'd left his arrows at his apartment, he'd have to face Loki hand to hand, but he could do that if only he could get close enough.

"Thank God you guys are here, Loki is back, he's chasing me," Clint said in a rush.

"That's enough Legalos, we don't want to hear your tall tales, we know you still secretly work for him," Stark said with a scowl, already dressed in his Ironman suit.

Clint blinked, "Stark, I'm not making this up! He's right behind me, he's coming this way!"

"Clint, we know you have an obsession with Loki, but it's all in your mind, you are seeing and hearing things. That is normal for a man that has gone through as much as you have, but really, you need to try and stop making up stories," Bruce added, his tone was kind, but his face was serious, uncaring.

"I'm not making this up, you have to believe me! He's right behind me, he wanted me to join him, but I ran, I told him I would never be a part of his group," Clint said desperately, hoping one of his friends would believe him.

"Clint, we all know how close you and Loki were while you were serving him, how do we know we can trust you," Cap asked, shield at the ready.

"You have to be kidding me! Loki is here, he could be planning something horrible for the planet again and you are worried about me! We have to stop him," Clint fired and then turned to Natasha, his one true friend in Shield, the woman he loved.

"Nat, you believe me, right! You know I'm not making this up, you know that I am not seeing things," he asked in desperation.

"Clint, you see Loki in your dreams all the time, you know this is not real, and quite frankly, I am getting tired of your shit. All you ever do anymore is cry about Loki! Grow up and be a fucking man you wimp," Natasha fired with anger.

Clint blinked in surprise, Nat had always been there for him, and she'd never shot him down like this, she'd always given him the benefit of the doubt and at least looked into what he was saying, but now…Before he could dwell on her rejection though, Director Fury stepped in.

"Agent Barton, it is clear that Loki has messed your mind up too much and that you have gone crazy, and I can't have crazy agents. You really never were all that good at following orders for us anyways, guess you prefer Loki's side, and since you can't be trusted, we have to take you down like any other threat!"

Clint blinked, "I'm not a threat! You have to believe me, I just want to take Loki down!"

"Aye, and in doing so you want to accuse my people of being liars and that they are not able to do as they said and hold my brother in his cell," Thor fired with anger.

"Please, you guys are my team mates and friends, you have to believe me! I would never lie to you, I trust you all, and I thought you trusted me," he tried, all but begging now.

Thor held up his hammer, Cap held up his shield, Ironman lowered his mask and fired up his plasma blast in his hand, Natasha pulled out a gun and a…whip, Clint's eyes widened at this, Banner hulked out, and Fury pulled out…Clint's bow and arrows. Clint's eyes widened in fear, Fury must have taken his extra bow and arrows from Shield, but why was this happening, why were they turning on him when he had done nothing to them?


	2. Chapter 2 Punishment Equals Torture?

**Attack **

**Chapter 2 Punishment Equals Torture?**

Clint looked at all his friends with wide eyes, he didn't understand. They were all his friends, right, so why would they have their weapons draw against him, and why would Fury have his bow, Fury always used his gun, never Clint's bow. Clint watched with wide eyes as the Avengers, his friends, advanced on him, all their weapons drawn and ready to use. Clint backed up, fear showing in his eyes, as he looked for his good friends he knew had to be there, but he could not find any caring faces, so he backed up even more.

"Admit you are working for him," Fury demanded.

"But I'm not, I'm loyal to the Avengers and Shield, you know that sir," Clint replied weakly. Fury let an arrow fly and it hit Clint in his shoulder and he stumbled backwards, his eyes wide.

"Come on Legalos, we know you are a traitor, we know you are still hooked up with Loki, we know you can't be trusted," Ironman added, his hand raised for the attack.

Clint pulled the arrow out and let a small cry of pain escape, "But I'm not a traitor, I am part of this team," he tried again and this time Stark blasted him with his sonic cannon, knocking him down.

"Admit it feathers, you turned, you left us, you joined Loki," Natasha fired.

"No Nat, I'd never turn on you, you are my friends," Clint implored.

"Feathers, we know you are lying," Nat fired in a cold and unattached tone as she swung her leather whip at his side and slashed through his clothes and cut into his skin. Clint cried out in pain, but sadly his pain was only beginning.

"Just tell the truth friend, we know my brother can be a trickster and the king of lies, but you needn't join in his lies, you can tell us the truth," Thor added.

"But I am…telling you the truth," Clint rasped out in pain.

"I doubt that Clint, I pride myself on charter and I can tell you are not telling the truth," Cap said watching as Clint tried to get up. Cap frowned and tossed his shield at Clint, knocking him down. "We can't let you go Clint, not until you are truthful about what you are doing, how you are not loyal to our group, but rather loyal to Loki."

"But I'm not loyal to Loki," Clint tried again weakly.

"Friend, we can tell you are not being truthful, why not just be honest with us," Thor tried again.

"But I am honest with you," Clint answered honestly from the ground. Thor growled with anger and attacked, sending lightning coursing through Clint's body.

Clint could feel his body burn, it felt like it was burning with white hot anger, as his body began to convulse. He could not even cry out in pain because even that simple movement was too much and he could not call up his voice because of the pain he was in. Finally, the lightning stopped and Clint thought he was done, thought he was safe, but he was oh so wrong. Once his body stopped convulsing, he felt Nat's whip again, and another arrow and the shield, and then when all that was done, and Clint thought they would let him wallow in his pain, Hulk came up and grabbed him.

"Birdy fly," Hulk said picking Clint up by his ankle and tossed him in the air to make him "fly." Clint was in so much pain that he couldn't have fought Hulk if he tried, so now he was flying through the air. When Clint finally landed, it was against a tree and he could feel he had broken some bones. Clint cried out in pain, but he didn't a chance to recoup because no sooner had he landed then Hulk was on him again, grabbing Clint by his ankle again and tossing him back and forth, just like he'd done with Loki. Clint cried out in pain as this happened and when Hulk finally left him in one place, Clint didn't move, couldn't.

Clint thought it was over, that they would just let him die, but sadly he was not so lucky. Clint could not move, but he felt Cap kick him in the side and Clint coughed in pain, sure one, if not more, of his ribs were broken. Clint winced at the movement as he was turned over so his face was in the ground and his back was facing up. Before he could wonder what was going on, Clint felt the sharp sting of Nat's whip as it cut into his skin again. Clint had tears in his eyes now and he couldn't help it, he couldn't take this anymore. Clint felt one last blast of lightning course through him in white hot pain, and then everything stopped. He felt someone's toe nudge him over so his face was facing up and he cried out in pain at the movement.

"Come on guys, lets leave this traitor here to rot…if he is still here when we get back, we'll teach him if he still refuses to come to his senses." That was Nat's voice and it was cold and unfeeling and it brought tears to his eyes.

"Oh look the poor little baby is gonna cry," Tony mocked, "you were never anywhere near good enough for Avengers material, you are better off dead."

"Barton, consider yourself disbanded from Shield, you are no longer an agent…We don't need weaklings like you."

And with that, the group left him. Clint didn't see Loki hiding in the trees, controlling the projections of his friends. He didn't know that this had all been a big trick, that Loki had been playing with his mind so that he would turn against his friends. Clint had no idea that the whole scene had been fake, he only knew that his friends, team mates, had turned on him. The woman he loved had turned on him, and he was ready to die.

When Clint saw a shadow standing over him, he thought for sure that the Avengers had come back for him, to finish him off and he closed his eyes, awaiting his death. Clint heard the footsteps run quicker to him and he cringed.

"Oh my god, what happened to you Barton," came the worried voice of none other then Loki and then Clint really did want to die. "Don't worry, I'll fix this and I'll make sure whoever did this to you pays!"


End file.
